


8:24 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Focus on the enemy instead of shoes!'' Amos snapped as he battled one villain in Metropolis.





	8:24 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Focus on the enemy instead of shoes!'' Amos snapped as he battled one villain in Metropolis and Supergirl never viewed him.

THE END


End file.
